


delicate

by stufferknee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stufferknee/pseuds/stufferknee
Summary: Secrets were common amongst the Malfoy family and it seems as though you were keeping one of your own; a certain Gryffindor who stole your heart
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Neville Longbottom/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	delicate

The sun beat down as you passed through the crowds, sunglasses hiding your eyes as you moved down the sidewalk avoiding anyone’s gaze. You were in London and though the chance of a Muggle recognizing you were slim, you weren’t taking the risk today. Not to mention the Daily Prophet still held a special interest in your family even with the years passing. Your trials were a highly reported event, many expected your parents to serve sentences in Azkaban but fate had other plans and you were all cleared, free to live your lives however you pleased. You owed it all to Harry and his friends, they were the deciding factor, vouching for each of your characters. 

You spotted the familiar pub you frequented these days and ducked inside, removing your glasses as you waved to the bartender. It was a weekly visit at this point as Gary waved you towards the back where your booth lay. Tucked out of view of the majority of the pub it was the perfect place for you to enjoy some peace without eyes trained on you. A familiar head of hair already sat waiting, a smile stretching across his face as he stood to greet you. Pulling you into a hug, Neville gave you a soft kiss, his hand resting on your cheek. 

“You doing okay, sweetheart? You seem tense,” he let you slide into the booth before taking his place again, tucking his arm behind you. 

“Reporters are still showing up at the Manor. It’s been three years since it all ended and one since our trials wrapped up, you think they’d let it go by now.” Your face fell into a scowl as you spoke. The Wizarding World was rebuilding and repairing but many still harboured resentment towards your family. You didn’t blame them entirely with your father, but you never once supported him. “They found out Draco was accepted into the Healer program and now it’s a whole new angle.”

Neville pulled you into his chest, letting your head fall on his shoulder. Your relationship was relatively new but exciting. A connection you hadn’t expected to find but found yourself lost inside of. You’d both grown since your time at Hogwarts but even then, your eyes had always settled on Neville as you glanced towards the Gryffindor table at meals, or into the stands during Quidditch. There was a kindness in him that called out to you, bonding in secret during afternoons in the library pouring over Herbology textbooks. It was only fitting a friendship born in secrecy would bloom into a secret relationship.

_It was nearly six months after the war now, snow fell as you made your way down Diagon Alley, sent out by Narcissa for a few items. A hat hid your hair as you tucked a scarf along your face, easily hidden from prying eyes. Your gaze was on your feet as you walked along the cobblestone, hands shoved in your pockets. A few eyes flickered to you but you pressed on, ignoring the stares. Unfortunately, you hadn’t seen the person stepping out of Dogwood and Deathcaps, colliding directly into you._

_“Oh! I’m sorry!” You squeaked as you hit the ground, feeling a hand pull you back upright. “I should have been paying more attention.”_

_“Always did have your head in the clouds, love.” Your eyes snapped up at the sound of the voice, a smile crossing your face as you threw your arms around him._

_Neville laughed as he returned the hug, brushing the snow from your back as he did. “Doing alright there, love?”_

_“About as good as I can, given the circumstances. Should have known it was you, coming out of this shop and all.” Neville blushed as you gestured towards the exotic plant shop beside you._

_“I’m probably their best customer at this point. It’s been a while (Y/n), would you like a coffee?”_

_“I’d love one.” He offered his arm as you tucked yours through, heading for the small cafe a few doors down._

_Catching up with Neville was a breath of fresh air in the midst of the turmoil clouding your family. He spoke of his plans for the future, how his Gran was doing, small talk that you were eternally grateful for. You found yourself studying his features, noticing how he seemed to have matured since you saw him last. It was a given, it felt as though all of you aged years with everything you’d been forced into. It wasn’t until he reached for your hand to give it a squeeze that you put a name to the feelings bubbling inside of you. Butterflies. His soft smile captivated you as he asked if you’d like to do this again sometime. You found yourself agreeing, hearing your own voice as you remained entranced by him, your schoolgirl crush re-emerging after all this time._

The squeeze of his hand still gave you butterflies after all this time, the brush of his fingers against your cheek as he cupped your face, the way his eyes sparkled in the lowlight of the pub. “I love you,” you said softly, head still resting on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay with hiding this still?”

It had been nearly a year and a half since he kissed you abruptly, leaning over this very booth as you grabbed a drink. You brought it up constantly, worried that the secrecy you clung to would be the downfall of the relationship, like a card tower so carefully and delicately constructed tumbling with the wrong twitch of a hand. In reality, you knew he was okay with it, his friends knew the truth as did his Gran, but your family and the rest of the world were none the wiser. The thought of reporters following him as they did your family had acid rising in your throat. 

“I love you too. And you know it’s alright, I promised I’d tell you if it ever changed,” Neville replied, leaning down to press a light kiss to your forehead. “Speaking of, Harry invited us to go out with the group tonight, it’s Ron and Hermione’s anniversary.” 

“That sounds fun! I’d love to.” You smiled as he caught your lips in another kiss, chuckling as you pouted when he pulled away. “Hey, get back here, I’m not done with you,” you whined, chasing after his lips as he pulled away.

“Someone is affectionate today, reckon they missed me a little bit?” Neville relented, letting you pepper kisses across his face.

“It’s not my fault someone ran off to be the best Herbology professor Hogwarts has ever seen. Reckon you missed me a little bit too?”

“Of course I did, love. Now, would you like to go see Gran before we go out tonight?” Neville brushed the hair from your face, offering a soft smile. “She was asking about you, she misses you.”

“Let’s do it, I’d hate to be the person who kept Augusta Longbottom waiting.” You laughed as Neville did, pulling you from the booth and tucking his arm back around you. 

You sat in a bar that evening, tucked between Ginny and Neville as you caught up with everyone, laughing and feeling freer than you had in months. Neville’s arm stretched behind you, his fingers tracing patterns on the top of your arm as you leaned into him. He leaned in to whisper in your ear and as you threw your head back to laugh your eyes caught sight of a familiar face. Draco.

“Uh, evening everyone,” Draco said cautiously, approaching your table. Harry and Ron beamed at him, they’d spent quite a bit of time repairing their friendships and found themselves to be quite good friends.

“Draco! You made it! Come on, squeeze in next to Neville,” Harry laughed, his smile dropping as he saw your face. You had a look of pure terror as Draco slid in next to Neville, his signature smirk on his face.

“Something you’ve been holding back from me, (Y/n)?” Draco teased, his hand motioning between you and Neville.

“Uh, I mean, uh,” you stumbled over your words, looking to Neville for help.

“We’re dating, have been for a year and a half now.” Neville sounded confident, giving you a reassuring look. “I’m sorry we kept it from you, mate, but with the reporters and the aftermath it just seemed easier.”

You studied Neville, where had this blunt honesty and confidence came from? He gave you another reassuring look as Draco smiled at you. 

“It’s quite alright you know, actually it’s brilliant. I thought you seemed much too happy lately, didn’t expect it to be Longbottom though. No offence,” Draco laughed, clapping Neville on the shoulder. “Just didn’t know (Y/n) had a thing for you.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Draco, seeing as you paid Harry more attention than you did to your own sibling during our school years,” you giggled, watching Draco blush as Harry let out a loud laugh.

“Got you there, mate. You can’t deny it.” Ron laughed at that too, Ginny and Hermione giggling into their drinks. 

“Anyway, Neville, how about we go out to dinner sometime this week? I’d love to hear more about your relationship with this royal pain in my arse.” Draco groaned as you reached across Neville to smack him.

“If anyone is a pain, it’s you, little brother. But, that sounds nice. Nev?” You looked up to him as he nodded enthusiastically, giving you a quick kiss. 

“Sounds great, we can pick a day later on.” Draco nodded as he offered his hand to Neville, giving it a quick shake.

“Draco, are you going to tell Mum? Or Father?” You looked at your brother as he shook his head.

“Reckon that can wait a little longer.” You smiled as he did, having your back as always. You may have been a year older, but Draco was often the one looking out for you. “Anyone need a fresh drink?”

“I’ll help!” Hermione volunteered, climbing out of her seat. “I want to talk about your Healer training anyway, Y/n spilt the beans.” 

It was an easy night, Draco stumbled home with you after the bar closed teasing you relentlessly. “A year and a half, you kept it secret for that long? And here I thought you loved me.”

“Oh, sod off Draco! You’ve kept your own secrets over the years. Besides, I didn’t want to hide it from you. I don’t enjoy keeping things hidden from the most important person in my life.” You tucked your arm around his waist, kissing the side of his head. 

“Urgh, get off! Honestly, you’re a pain, you big sap.” Draco laughed, shoving your arm off as you rolled your eyes.

“I’m your pain and you love me. Thank you… for being okay with it.”

“Longbottom is a great guy, why wouldn’t I be? Clearly he makes you happy, you look like your on a diet of rainbows and unicorns lately.” Draco laughed as you groaned, shoving him as you walked up the drive to the Manor.

“Why do I put up with you again? Honestly.” Laughter echoed through the air as the two of you made your way inside, heading off to sleep off the many celebratory drinks that were passed around.

Draco settled on Thursday for dinner, finding it an evening you all had free. He made the reservations and sent off an owl to Neville with the details. His support meant the world to you, which to his dismay you reminded him of constantly, bothering him in the way only you could. Your relationship had mended after the war as well, Narcissa delighting in her children getting along better than they ever had. The Manor was almost light and airy now, Lucius and Draco working on rebuilding their relationship as well.

“Is this the reason why he spoke at our trial? Harry too?” Draco asked as the two of you were getting ready to head out to the restaurant. 

“Harry made that decision himself, but Neville came because of me. We weren’t dating when he gave Kingsley his name, though, we were friends at school. I never mentioned it because of how your friends treated him, how you treated him. Secrets seem to be our strong suit,” you laughed, holding your arm out to Draco.

“Secret friendship, secret relationship. Promise me if you run off and get married you’ll at least tell me? Or secret children, definitely avoid that one.”

“DRACO!”

“What? I’m only teasing!”

Dinner went smoothly, Neville and Draco fell into easy conversation about the healing properties of plants and different extracts he was learning about. You watched the two most important men in your life bond as though they had never hated each other like this was always how it was meant to be. Neville glanced towards you recognizing the look on your face as he offered a soft smile. His hand reached for yours under the table as he gave it a quick squeeze before falling back into conversation with Draco. You leaned on your free hand as your eyes flickered between them, wondering why you ever thought it needed to be a secret.

Draco headed back to the Manor without you, promising to make an excuse for Narcissa. Neville had asked you to spend the night at his place and the three of you parted ways, Neville’s arm tucked around your waist. He smiled down at you, stopping to pull you in for a kiss after Draco had apparated away. Hand cupping your cheek, he took his time as your heart kicked up, the butterflies still fluttering away every time. 

“How do you manage to take my breath away every time, Longbottom?” You asked as you tucked your arm with his again, apparating to the living room of his flat.

“I’ll let you know once I figure out how you keep stealing mine. You look beautiful tonight,” he murmured, pulling you back in for another kiss. His thumb caressed your cheek as you sighed against him, deepening the kiss as he pressed you to the wall. Your arms wound around his neck, fingers finding his hair as you melted into him, pulling away dizzy as your lungs screamed for air. 

“I love you, Nev,” you sighed as his lips found your neck, kissing and nipping at the skin with a smile on his face. “I’m going to tell my parents.”

“About this? Reckon they wouldn’t want to know that,” he teased, earning an eye roll and scowl from you.

“Bloody hilarious aren’t you?” You laughed as he picked you up, carrying you towards his room.

“I think so,” he smirked, a laugh echoing through the flat. “Reckon it is about time, we can figure it out tomorrow. Tonight, you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please like & comment if you enjoyed this ♥  
> all of my work is posted at firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com


End file.
